willowufgoodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Willow Game
The Willow Game was a boardgame designed by Greg Costikyan and manufactured by Tor Books. Description In the game, the players divided into two groups: the Good characters, and the Evil ones. The Good players' aim was to keep the baby Elora Danan out of Bavmorda's clutches and take her to safety, while the Evil players tried to capture the baby, and take her to Nockmaar Castle. The game came with one mounted gameboard, six character cards, twelve plastic pointers, six plastic stands, two plastic pawns, 144 playing cards, one twelve-page rules booklet, one cardstock display, two dice, a platform tray with storage wells, and the game box. Game card listing Player characters cards *Franjean & Rool *Willow Ufgood *Airk Thaughbaer *General Kael *Madmartigan *Princess Sorsha Army cards *Army of Nockmaar *Army of Galladoorn Treasure cards *The Sceptre of Tir Asleen *The Sword of The Forgotten Race *Cherlindrea's Wand *The King's Golden Armor *The Water's Bright Laughter *Fin Raziel *Three Acorns Transformation cards *Raven *Pig *Eborsisk *Possum *Goat Encounter Cards *Elora Danan: The baby foretold Spell Cards *Spell 1 + Targets Magic Counterspell (2) *Spell 2 Magical Attack (3) *Spell 3 Bolt of Flame (3) *Spell 4 Strength (2) *Spell 4 Healing (2) *Spell 4 Fly *Spell 5 Passage *Spell 5 Lightning *Spell 5 Life Drain *Spell 5 Dissension *Spell 6 Forgetfullness *Spell 9 Transformation (2) Keep Cards *Keep Boots of Stealth (2) *Keep Ring of Invisibility *Keep Anti Magic Talisman *Keep Horse (4) *Keep Amulet of Healing *Keep Dagger (3) *Keep Armour (3) *Keep Bow *Keep Pegasus *Keep The Bones *Keep Book of Magic *Keep Magic Talisman (2) *Keep Sword Discard Cards *Discard Ambush *Discard An Old Man Points The Way *Discard Anti-Magic Ward *Discard Broken In Battle (2) *Discard Cherlindrea's Aid *Discard Dark Things Scuttle In Woods *Discard Dust of Broken Heart *Discard Escape *Discard Eyes Around The Campfire *Discard Follow Them! *Discard Freen River Boatmen *Discard Friend Injured (4) *Discard Haste *Discard Healing Draught (3) *Discard Her Spies Are Everywhere *Discard Hiding Place *Discard Irascible Enchanter *Discard Kindly Enchanter *Discard Map of The Canyon Maze *Discard Master Swordsman *Discard Minions Prowl The Plains *Discard Poison Draught *Discard Potion of Strength *Discard Queen Bavmorda's Orders *Discard Self-Doubt *Discard Snow Slide *Discard Spies Among The Villagers *Discard Swamp Creatures Do Her Bidding *Discard The Blackbirds Are Her Eyes *Discard The Favor of The Fates *Discard The Fealty of The Mountain Trolls *Discard The Key To Markath's Study *Discard The Legend of The Waters *Discard The Love of The Fairies *Discard The Right Finger *Discard The Roads Are Watched Closely *Discard The South Wind's Friendship *Discard The Stone Forgotten *Discard The Trick *Discard Theft! *Discard Time Is of The Essence (2) *Discard Troon River Boatmen *Discard Ward of Reflection Foe Cards *Foe The Fanged Beast *Foe Death Dog (3) *Foe Great Cat *Foe Wolf *Foe Two Death Dogs (2) *Foe Cyclops *Foe Pohas *Foe Dragon *Foe Troll (2) *Foe Uug *Foe Bear *Foe Death Dog Pack Good Friends Cards *Good Friend Eagle *Good Friend Brownies *Good Friend Spirit Guide *Good Friend Vohnkar *Good Friend Meegosh *Good Friend Elf *Good Friend Burglekutt *Good Friend Fairies Evil Friends Cards *Evil Friend Troop of Minions (2) *Evil Friend Minion And Death Dog *Evil Friend Minion (2) *Evil Friend Familiar *Evil Friend Druid Category:Boardgames